


They Got It Wrong

by suddenlycomics



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenlycomics/pseuds/suddenlycomics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus can't help noticing that Cerberus got a detail wrong when they brought Shepard back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Got It Wrong

“I’m fit for duty whenever you need me Shepard. I’ll settle in and see what I can do at the forward battery.” Garrus said, turning towards the door. 

Shepard turned her attention back to the data tablet she had been trying to unsuccessfully distract herself with while waiting to hear how Garrus was doing. When she didn’t hear the door open, she looked up to see Garrus right in front of her and staring at her intently.

“Uh everything alright, Garrus?” Shepard asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious as he leaned in closer to her face. Staring eye to eye, it was hard not to notice how rough the past two years had been on him. But she couldn’t explain why she felt her heart trying to escape from her chest.

“They got your eye color wrong, Shepard.” He said, pulling away. “Or maybe that’s just the painkillers kicking in.”

“Are you even supposed to be up right now?” Shepard asked, crossing her arms and she stared at him. 

“Do you think Chakwas would have let me leave if I wasn’t?” He replied and Shepard shook her head. She’d seen Chakwas keep Wrex in the med bay, Shepard had no doubt she could handle Garrus right now.

“I’ll give you that.” Shepard said absentmindedly sweeping her fingers over where a scar had once crossed through her eyebrow. “To answer your question, they’re not my eyes. Not really. Apparently those were far too damaged” She looked back up at him, expecting him to be studying her, trying to figure out what else about her wasn’t real.

“Well you think with as much money as this whole operation must have cost, they could have sprung for brown eyes.” Garrus said, with no trace of the judgment she expected, and Shepard couldn’t help but laugh. It felt so strange, like something she was unaccustomed to, when it hit her she hadn’t felt much like laughing since being brought back.

“Well maybe they wanted me to match my favorite Turian.” Shepard replied and Garrus gave a small laugh before wincing.

“I’m sure that’s exactly what Cerberus wanted.” He said sarcastically, moving so he could lean against the edge of the table. “They did a crap job at color matching though.” Shepard smiled until she saw a look of concentration on his face.

“Come on,” She said, holding her hand out. “Let’s get you back to the med bay.”

“I’m fine.” Garrus insisted but he made no attempt to move.

“You’re making the exact expression you made when we were fighting the Thorian and one of those bones humans and turians don’t share got broken.” She said exasperated. Garrus gave a sigh of defeat as he took her hand and let himself lean against her.

“Chakwas might have only cleared me to come in here and show I could be ready to go whenever you needed. She didn’t want them to convince you I shouldn’t be out on the field.”

“Like I’d take Miranda’s and Jacob’s medical assessment over hers.” Shepard scoffed as they headed out of the room. “I don’t have a death wish.” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his expression soften.

“Glad to hear it, Shepard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this headcanon on Tumblr about Garrus noticing Shepard's eyes are a different color. http://attack-dat-booty.tumblr.com/post/83532903136/headcannon-where-after-garrus-and-femshep-meet-up 
> 
> It's also based a bit on my Shepard who got a pretty drastic eye color change.


End file.
